Reality
by Drama is awesome
Summary: Ichigo Kurosaki is in a group with messy people and they love drama this is a story like Bravo TV housewives shows and love and hip hop in bleach form yet hopefully funnier and more drama details inside multi pairings


A/N Before you read this go to gang of roses page for her author note okay so this is a yaoi okay so gang of roses gave me this to post she made this chapter up and I fixed it up a bit and added some stuff in now when you see _"_ this means their on the phone when you see this _'_ this means confessional type stuff so now oh yes this is a mpreg for those who don't know that's when guys can get preggers and yes the submissive males only can hit the females gang of roses sees it as a trans thing so I'm just going along on what she tells me she really wants you guys to enjoy this and wants me to try something new so I was like whatever roses is more sexual in her stories than I am so those parts of the story are her and her alone lets me think anything else I need to say oh yes comment review and favorite please forgive the mistakes and tell me what you think of the pairings so enjoy

Chapter 1

Living the high life was not easy it's a lot of work and emotions that go into it, a person goes through betrayal from those who are closest to you, and always have to be ready to pull a bitches hair when they disrespect you. This is a story of how hard it is to make and keep your paper (money) while dealing with drama regardless if it's baby mama drama or just petty bullshit these groups of people go through it all and make it entertaining at the same time.

Ichigo is the first on our list he's music artist and loves to sing and raps on the side he had orange long hair that went to his lower back he had amber eyes and tan skin. He's married to Grimmjow Jagerjaques was 37 years old, though he looked like he was in his 20's he had powdery spiky blue hair and icy blue eyes with a nice build and he was a fighter and a music producer and a very popular rapper. He and Ichigo had three kids a ten year old named Kuro he had blue hair like his dad and honey amber eyes like his mom along with the tan skin he was a evil child always scowling at school and had a bad attitude and he was the eldest the second oldest was Kon he was 7 he looked just like his mother and nothing like his father Kon loved to be around his mother he clinged to him like a sloth to a branch Grimmjow tried to tell Ichigo it wasn't healthy but Ichigo would shut him down immediately saying his baby was fine. The last son was Kai he was 5 he had icy dark blue hair with blue eyes he was the angel of the bunch always wanting to impress his parents and out do his brothers which made them super jealous.

Ichigo was at a cafe waiting for his best friend forever to arrive he already ordered both their coffee's knowing coming from work in the evening was hard enough.

"Hey Ichi baby how is it going?"

Shinji Hirako-Gilga was a fashion designer who owned his own clothing store he had short blonde hair in a pixie cut he was sassy and didn't fuck with fake people and loved confrontation. He was married to Nnoitra Gilga who was a very tall and skinny guy he had black hair and gray eyes and was 38 his profession was being a basketball player. Shinji and him had a 6 year old boy named Ryo he had spiky blonde hair and gray eyes and was spoiled rotten and a somewhat angelic child but in school he was rough and rude like his father at school everyone was scared of him.

Shinji sat down across from Ichigo wearing white tight pants and a black tummy top shirt that said 'killing it' in white smiling at Ichigo who was wearing black jeans with tears in them and a tight shirt with the word 'slay' on it

"Oh my gosh work is awesome I just finished an album today and Grimmjow and I had work sex which was amazing so it going good how about you Shin!"

Shinji groaned and took a big gulp of his coffee, "Ugh work has been hectic okay my workers are going to get their ass beat they are so fucking lazy okay listen to this bitch I walk into the store right and I see these hoes on their phones and eating on the job mind you we re almost always crowded, and I've been trying to work on some new designs but its not happening because of the damn lazy workers like omg it's too much."

"Damn Shin you better tell them who's boss you own them they don't own you and if they don't do what you need them to do then bitch fire them anyways how are you and Nnoitra?"

Shinji smiled, "It's sex every morning, afternoon, and evening it's amazing no complaints about him once so ever." Ichigo laughed and drunk his coffee they talked a bit just talking about irrelevant shit and then some relevant shit as well like party invites, "So Orihime is having a listening party tonight are you going?"

Ichigo shrugged, "I mean sure I didn't get invited but I can be your plus one I guess."

"What do you mean you ain't get invited after your the one who helped her out with her singing career you should've been first on her list." Shinji yelled, "Call Yumi he should know something."

Ichigo nodded and called Yumichika putting him on speaker.

Yumichika was a model he modeled for Shinji and another one of his friends named Uryu. Yumichika was a diva through and through, he was gorgeous with shoulder length black hair with beautiful purple eyes and feathery lashes he was married to Ikkaku Madarame who was 39 and a great football player he was mean and ruthless and bald but no one but his wife could say that. They had two children together a 9 year old named Tojo who cursed like a sailor and had black spiky hair and loved fighting and a 6 year old named Hilda she had gray eyes and black hair and loved to fight like her brother.

 _"Hey Ichi what's up?"_

"Hey Yumi Shinji is here too and you re on speaker let me ask you did you get invited to Orihime's party?"

 _"I did she told me it was a listening party and told me I was invited why?"_

Shinji spoke next, "The hoe apparently forgot to invite Ichi."

 _"I don't know why she didn't but you should come anyways._

"Oh he is he's my plus one but we'll see you at the party Yumi."

 _"Okay see you there tonight."_

Ichigo hung up and sighed he had to go get an outfit ready. Shinji got up and pulled Ichigo to their cars as if reading his mind they did have a lot of shopping to do for this party. Yumichika looked at his phone and frowned he had to call Nel to see what was up with Orihime not inviting Ichigo after all he did for her.

 _'Ichigo has been in Orihime life for a long time and the fact that she didn't invite him to her listening party is just plain wrong.' Yumichika confessed._

Yumichika was home finding an outfit for the party while he put Nel on speakerphone. Neliel the sister of Grimmjow Jagerjaques she owned a kids factory that produced toys she had green hair and a childish personality with a birthmark across her face. Nel was sweet and was married to Stark and Tier coyote yup it was a threesome relationship it started off with just Stark and Tier who were married but then when Tier met Nel they decided to have that type of relationship they didn't care Tier and Nel were bi and Stark loved them both win win. Stark was a music producer and Tier was the owner of a very prosperous strip club Stark was a sexy man for guy in his 40's they had a 12 year old daughter by the name of Lilynette she was Starks and Tiers but she accepted Nel as her second mother.

 _"Hey Yumi what you need?"_

"Nel dear tell me why Orihime didn't invite Ichigo to her listening party?"

 _Nel gasped, "What she didn't invite him she told me that she was inviting everyone to her party."_

Yumi snorted "Obviously she lied who is all coming to this party since you and her are best friends you should know."

 _"Nope I'm as much in the dark as you are all I know is she said she was going to invite everyone."_

Yumichika sighed, "Okay over and out see you at the party."

Just as that conversation ended another one was about to start when Uryu Ishida-Granz Uryu was a fashion designer who co- owned the clothing store with Shinji. He looked like a nerd as well as his husband he was an amazing seamster he had creamy white skin and a tamed attitude as long as you kept his husbands and childs name out your Granz was the owner of a big gaming company and produced music on the side he had pink hair with mustard eyes and skinny pale he loved talking about numbers which annoyed the hell out of his friends he was 36 and played games 24-7. They had a 8 year old daughter named Yuki she had black hair like her mom and mustard eyes like her dad and was more into technology she hated fashion shows and would cry when she had to watch one.

"Uryu tell me why Orihime not invite Ichigo but she invited Senna to the listening party."

 _"Are you kidding me."_

"No I'm not the party starts at 8pm so I'll see you there I need to pick a outfit out I must slay."

 _"Always one to show off"_

"Fuck yeah I have to give the people what they want."

 _'Shit is definitely going to hit the fan Orihime invited Senna Grimmjow's ex and baby mama instead of him the one who helped with her vocals and even rapped in one of her songs. Uryu sighed_

Ichigo was on his bed wondering what to do should he go to this party and make a fool of himself or do he just stay home decisions, decisions. Just as he was thinking that his lovely husband came into their room wearing nothing but a pair of sweatpants he kissed Ichigo deeply and pulled away noticing his stressful gaze he sat on the bed and sighed.

"What's wrong babe?"

Ichigo frowned and walked into his big ass closet, "So guess who is having a listening party?

"Orihime Ulquiorra told me why what's wrong with that?"

"The bitch ain't invite me after I was the one who started her career so in my mind I'm asking myself should I beat the shit out of her or just not go."

Grimmjow laughed, "Babe don't do that be classy and just ask her why she ain't invite you, don't start a fight."

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he continued to look for an outfit, "Yeah but Grimm I want to start a fight."

Grimmjow got off the bed and went in the closet and grabbed Ichigo's waist "Ichigo don't start a fight no point."

"Says the man that fights for a living." Ichigo stated.

Grimmjow grinned and watched as Ichigo looked for an outfit, "You should wear those tight ass black jeans you wear with that half shirt the white one that Uryu made for you that has my last name on the back."

"Seriously Grimm I guess I'll wear it just to appease your possessiveness as well as a ponytail got to be ready for when a bitch wants to try me anyways what you going to do while I'm gone?"

Grimmjow chuckled, "Some of the guys are coming over so I'll just watch the kids until they arrive.

Ichigo smiled and kissed Grimmjow and started changing into his clothes teasing Grimmjow making sure he changed slowly making Grimmjow growl in frustration. When Ichigo was done he grabbed his purse and went to the door his kids ran to get a kiss goodbye from their mother, and of course Grimmjow had to french kissed Ichigo stopping when Kuro punched him in the stomach. Ichigo got into his uber and was on his way to the party to meet Shinji outside the club who was faithfully waiting for him with a grin on his face he was wearing a simple yellow shirt with 'OG' written in gold with short blue jeans on and gold hoop earrings and his hair in a ponytail.

"Hey Ichi you ready to go in here and confront this bitch."

Ichigo frowned, "You know I am."

'Now that Ichi is here we going to go in on Orihime's fake ass.' Shinji stated

Shinji smiled and went into the club. People were everywhere all of them were famous R&B singers and or actors or actresses and movie producers they were all there. Shinji looked around with Ichigo and started looking for Orihime which was a fail, but they did spot Nel dancing wearing a blue long striking dress with Shiro Ichigo's twin brother who was wearing a simple black jacket with a white mid drift shirt as well as blue jeans.

Shiro was Ichigo's twin brother but was much paler than his skin kissed brother he had golden eyes and his hair was pure white a little longer than shoulder length but not by much. Shiro owned a sex toy factory which was a very prosperous business he was violent and sassy he was married to Gin Ichimaru who was 37 Gin was a scary looking man he never showed his eyes much but when he did they were the color of sapphires he was pale as well with silver hair and a smile that always stayed unless he was mad he was a fighter as well as a movie producer and sometimes had 2 kids together Kagine who was 10, yes he and Ichigo got pregnant at the same time, he had white hair like Shiro and eyes like Gin but he wasn't pale he had color like a peach color of skin and was much nicer and sweeter than his sister Ino who was 8 she had long silver hair and golden eyes and she was pale like her parents she was mean, ruthless, violent, and cussed like a sailor.

Nel smiled when she saw Ichigo and Shinji grabbing Shiro's hand walking up to them.

"Hey Ichigo and Shin Orihime is going to make a grand entrance but she said we can go into the VIP so let's go."

They all walked to VIP they seemed to be the first ones there so they made themselves comfortable while they waited for others. They made small talk and ate a little bit of wings that were set up in front of them and explaining to Shiro how Ichigo wasn't invited to the party.

 _'So I'm hearing this and I'm just like damn you invite everyone but the person who helped your career like bitch the fuck.'Shiro yelled._

Ichigo fixed his ponytail and sat up a little straighter. A bit later Uryu arrived wearing a simple pair of ripped blue jeans and white midriff shirt he seemed to be not in the mood. He was frowning and had a jean jacket on his shoulders and his hair was down, he sat down next to Ichigo and crossed his legs.

"Well I haven't seen Orihime but I did see Senna, just a heads up there Ichigo, and Yumi is on his way but wait Ikkaku tells me that Orihime and Ulquiorra are getting divorced." Uryu stated.

Everyone had mixed reactions Ichigo was pissed Senna was there Shiro and Nel were amazed at the divorce and Shinji was ready for a fight. Yumichika came a few minutes later wearing his hair down donning a black mini dress and jewelry everywhere he decided to sit by Uryu and was grinning from ear to ear.

"Hey guys Orihime should be showing her music video in a few minutes then she's going to make her appearance!" Yumichika exclaimed.

Uryu frowned "Why you so happy?"

"I got dick before I came in here I'm happy as fuck right now don't ruin my high."

Shinji laughed, "Must be nice I need some to be honest."

A few minutes later Senna who had purple hair and amber eyes she had her hair in a ponytail and was wearing a red short skirt with red bottom shoes. Senna was Grimmjow's baby mama having 2 children Misa who was 14 she had ocean blue hair and dark skin like her daddy vs the creamy skin her mother have she had blue eyes and an attitude like her dad and mom. The second child was Nuri he had the purple hair like his mother but his fathers sexy grin and like his father he was a huge flirt. Senna was a singer and was in many music videos she was currently seeing a man by the name of Ggio Vega he was a slim man with muscles with golden eyes and short black scruffy hair with a braided ponytail he was a music producer.

Senna sat down on the other side on another couch away from the others and crossed her legs. Shinji was going to say something but Menoly and Loly Senna's best friends sat by Senna staring at the people across from them they were followed by Rukia, Luppi, and Cirucci who were sitting with Senna. They all glared at each other waiting for Orihime and right on time Orihime came in wearing a beautiful dress and a her hair down makeup on fleek and microphone in her hand.

"Hello everyone welcome to my listening party please eat and enjoy my music thank you."

Everyone clapped as Orihime made her way to the VIP section where everyone was Yumichika was smiling happily this is what he's been waiting for. Orihime greeted everyone saying her hello's and hugging them she didn't notice Ichigo since Shinji was in front of him and hiding him in a sort of way since Ichigo was sitting down. Ichigo decided to make himself known and got up and surprise Orihime who gasped when she saw him Ichigo rolled his eyes this hoe was pissing him off and all she did was gasp.

"Ichi hey how are you?"

Ichigo frowned, "You know Orihime I'm not going to be fake with you I heard you was having this party from Shinji why didn't you tell me?"

"Well I invited Senna because she was in this music video with me and I didn't think you would want to come knowing she was here you know." Orihime explained.

Ichigo stood up from his seat, "Okay but as your fucking friend and someone who helped you start your career I should have been the first bitch on your list."

Shinji nodded while Orihime frowned, "Ichigo sit down please I didn't think you would want to come if you knew she was here."

"That shouldn't matter I wouldn't be here for her I would've been here for you." Ichigo yelled.

Orihime scowled and stood up, "I'm not going to let you yell at me like that at my own event now I said what I had to say."

Ichigo grinned and nodded in agreement and took his margarita off the table and threw it on her, Orihime charged at Ichigo and tried to pull his hair but Ichigo had the upper hand and started pulling her hair. Orihime kept hitting Ichigo s back while Ichigo kept hitting her and pulling her hair security came to break them up much to Ichigo's dismay they pulled him away from Orihime who was cussing an ready to fight again.

"Let me go I'm going to kick your ass bitch!" Orihime exclaimed.

Ichigo started pushing the security guards trying to get to Orihime, "I'd like to see you try hoe."

They both tried to get to each other but the security guards wouldn't let that happen.

 _'Of course this bitch would come and ruin my event but don't worry karma is a bitch.' Orihime explained._

Ichigo was escorted out Shinji and Shiro following him while the others decided to go get one last drink then leave.

"That hoe she is such a jackass like what the fuck she mean by Senna was in my video so the fuck what." Shinji growled.

Shiro frowned, "What the hell that bitch is so dumb."

Ichigo laughed, "You right but that bitch got beat up so fuck her anyways I got to go."

Ichigo left leaving Shinji and Shiro by themselves Shinji watched as his friend left and frowned looking at Shiro.

"You know I'm surprised at Orihime she chose to be friends with Senna and that's not good she done just fucked up." Shiro sighed.

Shinji shook his head "And after all Ichigo did for her and Senna was the one who would talk about Orihime all the time like what the fuck and Ichigo would always stand up for her."

"Hey guys what happened in there?"

Shiro and Shinji turned and saw Rukia walking up to them Rukia Kuchiki was the sister of Byakuya Kuchiki he was a business man a very rich business man. Rukia was friends with Senna more so than Ichigo but that doesn't mean she couldn't be cool with on some level as long as Senna and Ichigo were somewhat cool with each other.

 _'I will fuck with Rukia but only on certain occasions she knows her place when it comes to me.' Shinji explained_

"Orihime did something stupid and Ichigo got mad." Shinji explained.

Rukia nodded,"I understand but you know this is a very bad time for Orihime with her and Ulquiorra getting a divorce and then they both fighting for custody for Soren."

 _'So what that doesn't explain her not inviting Ichigo like so what we all knew Orihime was cheating on Ulquiorra we all knew she has problems so what.' Shiro growled._

Shiro rolled his eyes, "Whatever anyways I got to go see ya later."

Shiro said his goodbyes and drove home where his husband was in the workout room lifting weights their kids were over their friends house so it was just them. Shiro grinned and snuck behind his sweaty husband and hugged him Gin's grin got even wider as he turned to Shiro dropping his dumbells and kissing his loving wife . Shiro moaned and wrapped his arms around Gins' neck pulling him closer to him Gin growled and pushed him against the wall and started kissing Shiro's neck Shiro whimpered falling deep into pleasure well that was until Gin's phone rung. Shiro frowned as Gin moved away from him to get his phone Shiro rolled his eyes and listened to who was on the phone it sounded like Ulquiorra on the other line.

 _"Gin I'm so confused about Orihime I don't know what to do."_

Gin sighed "Yeah I know look where are you?"

 _"I'm at some bar called umm green clover or something."_

"Okay I'm on my way I'll even get some of the guys."

 _"Yeah okay I guess I'll see you soon."_

Gin hung up and went to his and Shiro's bathroom to take a quick shower and leave. Shiro went to the living room and decided to watch tv and call it a day since he wasn't getting any. Gin said his byes and left leaving Shiro alone since Kuro and Kagine's birthday was coming up he decided to call Ichigo and start planning.

" _Hello_?"

"Ichi you know we should start planning for our kids birthday."

 _"Yeah I know so much to do so little time."_

"So true anyways I can work on the invitations and you work on the planning you were always better than me at that oh and we have to invite everyone."

 _"Yes that's true next Saturday is when we will have the party I'll find a good place to host the party."_

Shiro smiled, "Yeah okay well I'll get started on the invitations bye Ichi."

They hung up and Shiro threw his phone and got his laptop and started to make a list for the birthday party.

A/N I'm shaking that's how scared I am I want you guys to like this you know and no this doesn't mean I'm stopping IchiRuki I want to you know try this out and see how it goes so don't forget to review follow and fav and go head over to Gang of roses page and check out her story killers can love I think its so adorable anyways I'm out hope you enjoyed me and gang of roses will also really appreciate feedback okay that was it see ya


End file.
